Z temnoty
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Lupin má pocit, že zachráněný Snape se chová nějak divně. Pokračování povídek Vlažný a Můj


**Originál:** Out Of Darkness

**Odkaz:** juxian.**7**slashcity**7**.n**7**et/outofdarkness.h**7**tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor:** Juxian Tang

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Poznámka:** Závěrečný díl trojdílné série. (Předchází _Vlažný _a _Můj_.)

* * *

**Z TEMNOTY**

.

"Není to tak, Albusi. Vím, že s ním něco není v pořádku."

Brumbál si sundá brýle, modré oči za nimi se zdají unavené a bezbranné; chvilku si čistí sklíčka rukávem.

"Nezapomínáte, Remusi, že ještě ani nemůže být v pořádku? Uplynulo příliš málo času. A jednali s ním opravdu hrozně."

Mávnu rukou, nechci to slyšet. Jak bych mohl zapomenout? Byl jsem tam; našel jsem ho. Ta vzpomínka se mi vypálila do mozku, spolu s vražedným, bezmocným vztekem. Bezmocným, protože vím, že už se to stalo a nemohu udělat nic, abych to změnil.

Vím, že ho znásilňovali a vyřezali mu do masa slova 'zrádce' a 'kurva' – a nemohu tu část minulosti odstranit. Nebyl jsem s ním, abych ho ochránil.

"Musíte pochopit," řekne Albus, "prodělal trauma – bez ohledu na to, že Severus dává přednost předstírání, že se nic nestalo."

Oh, předstírání znám důvěrně. Konec konců, jsem to já, kdo poslouchal Severusovy promyšlené litanie o Eterně Gillianové, jeho zástupkyni, o tom, jak mu zničí celoroční práci se studenty – a jak on by mohl začít učit třeba dneska – a pak zvuk tříštícího se skla, protože zase něco upustil, když mu rukou projela křeč.

To já se každé ráno dívám, jak si zapíná knoflíčky svého vysokého límce a chystá se jít učit ty, jejichž rodiče jej celé týdny mučili a znásilňovali.

"Tak jsem to nemyslel, Albusi. Poznám rozdíl, když se to netýká toho, co se mu stalo."

Za pár posledních měsíců jsem se naladil na nejjemnější nuance. Naučil jsem se vycítit co opravdu chce, čeho se bojí, co jej přimělo zareagovat tak, jak zareagoval. Musel jsem, jinak bych se zbláznil. Vím, jak se dívá na zrcadlo – obyčejné, nemluvící – a že se mu nesmí dát najevo, že jsem si toho všimnul, ani mu něco říkat. Vím, že některé dny tráví _hodiny _v koupelně, vymydlí i dvě celá mýdla – zatímco jindy jako by mu působilo potěšení dívat se na své zplihlé, mastné vlasy.

Vím, jak pod mým dotekem ztuhne a odtáhne se tak nepatrně, že si nejspíš myslí, že jsem si nemohl všimnout, a pak řekne nějakou ohavnou, krutou věc, aby mě vyhnal ze své postele.

Chápu ho.

"Mluvím o něčem jiném. Nedokážu si to vysvětlit. Jako by... jako by to někdy ani nebyl on. Jako by ho něco od základu změnilo."

"Rád bych vám pomohl." Bezbranné oči pod krátkými světlými řasami na mě soucitně zamrkají. "Věřte mi, Remusi, tak rád bych vám oběma pomohl."

A já bych rád věděl, co se děje.

Protože ho nechci ztratit. Nevzal mi jej Voldemort ani Malfoyové, a dohání mne k zuřivosti pomyšlení, že bych o něj přišel kvůli něčemu, čemu ani nerozumím.

OwOwO

Když vejdu, sedí už v posteli. Velikou knihu si opírá o pokrčená kolena a je do ní tak zabořený, že vidím sotva vršek jeho hlavy.

"Zase jste mě pomlouvali, Lupine?" zeptá se protivně, aniž by zvednul hlavu.

"Jako bychom neměli nic jiného na práci," povzdechnu si unaveně a odkládám šaty.

Severus zvedne hlavu a podívá se na mne zpod závoje neupravených vlasů. Podezírám ho, že si je schválně nechává takhle, protože si myslí, že tím odvede pozornost od své tváře.

Podle mě to nefunguje.

Přes nos se mu táhne dlouhá karmínová jizva, přímo pod očima. Vždycky si ji zamaskuje, když jde učit – aby nestrašil děti (Merlin ví, že se jej bály i bez toho). Ale teď je jizva jasně viditelná a jakoby podebraná. Vypadá kvůli ní nemocný, celý rozbolavělý – zvlášť, když připočítám jeho noční košili s vysokým límcem a dlouhými rukávy, která je mu moc velká.

Lékouzelníci tvrdí, že měl štěstí, když mu na tváři zůstala jen tahle jediná památka – s ohledem na to, jak obtížné bylo opravit rozdrcené kosti nosu a usadit čelist... ti parchanti mu vykloubili čelist, aby jej přinutili je vykouřit – pak mu ji ošetřili – a zase zlomili...

"Jak ses dneska měl?" zeptám se zvesela, i když při pomyšlení na to, jak se asi měl, zarývám nehty do futra. Můj bezmocný vztek, zuřivost nad tím, co nelze změnit, je mu k ničemu. Nijak mu nepomáhá.

"Úžasně."

Hmm, slyšel jsem už od něj jinou odpověď? Když znovu nastoupil na své místo a Eternu rozcupoval na kousíčky (štěstí, že to nesla tak lehce – já bych ho zabil, kdyby mi řekl byť jen třetinu toho, co řekl jí) – a všichni, kdo si naivně mysleli, že lektvary mohou být zábavné byli ubezpečeni o opaku – se docela uklidnil. Což samozřejmě neznamenalo, že by se nějak mírnil, oh, ani v nejmenším.

Počítám, že studenti se letos těší na vánoční prázdniny jako ještě nikdy.

"Potter získává 'nula bodů'," informuje mne věcně. "Opět."

Sakra. Co tohle je za parchanta – pořád stejný parchant jako dřív. Bez ohledu na to, že málem umřel. Neudělalo to z něj ani o fousek menšího parchanta.

V duchu počítám do desíti a zeptám se:

"A proč, prosím tě? Nevedl si tak zle, když je učila Eterna."

"Předpokládal jsi snad, že své hodnocení založím na jejím slabomyslém odhadu hloubky Potterových vědomostí?"

Jistě, že nepředpokládal. Jak bych mohl? Jen mě to vytáčí a jsem z toho smutný. Záleží mi na Harrym; má už jenom mě. A teď musím přihlížet, jak se mu neustále křivdí.

"_Nemusíš _být takový mizera," řeknu tiše. "Svět se nepřestane točit, když se jednou k Harrymu zachováš fér."

"Zpackal to," brání se.

"O tom nepochybuji. Protože jsi mu při práci málem seděl v kotlíku a sledoval každý jeho pohyb."

"Ale no tak, Lupine, měl by vydržet víc. Konec konců, chce být bystrozor."

"Byl by pro tebe velký problém přestat se osobně angažovat v jeho zocelování?"

Báječné. Jestli jsem si představoval tichý společný večer – no, tak ten je v háji.

Proč musí být takový? Harry už k němu nenávist necítí. Ne po těch týdnech na přelomu srpna a září, kdy byl Severus nezvěstný. Musel jsem Harrymu o nás říct – tenkrát jsem málem zešílel strachy.

Díval se na mě, jako bych měl dvě hlavy.

"Ale Snape... je přece muž!"

"To jsi ještě neslyšel, že je to možné?"

"Ano, samozřejmě. Ale... nenávidí vás."

"Teď už ne."

"Je odporný!"

"Vidíš, a mně se náhodou líbí."

Tehdy jsem se bál, jestli ho vůbec ještě někdy uvidím.

"Takže proto byl s vámi tenkrát v Siriusově domě..."

Jakmile jednou Harry překonal prvotní šok, byl opravdu bezvadný. On i jeho kamarádi mi tolik pomohli. A když jsme ho našli... myslím, že Harryho nepřátelství vůči němu zmizelo navždycky.

Tedy, pokud se Severus nebude dál chovat tak, jak se chová. Ani Harry nemá svatou trpělivost.

"A pro _tebe _by byl problém neplést se mi do toho, jak učím, Lupine?" zablesknou se zpod špinavé ofiny černé oči.

Podívám se na něj a vztek je ten tam; přeju si jenom odhrnout ty vlasy a slíbat z jeho tváře popudlivý, nepřátelský výraz.

Hrozně jsem vyměkl, ale někdy si nemůžu pomoct.

"Ty je _neučíš_, Severusi. Děsit děti k smrti, to není výuková metoda."

Sledovaný zatvrzelým pohledem se posadím na postel a nakloním se přes jeho pokrčená kolena.

Okamžitě zaklapne knihu a strčí ji do zásuvky, přední stranou dolů. V očích má ostražitý výraz, který mívá téměř vždycky, když se ho dotknu – ne při sexu, ale jenom tak. Myslím, že na něco takového není zvyklý. A po tom, co se stalo, si bude zvykat ještě hůř.

Položím hlavu na jeho kolena. Dost nepohodlné – jsou jen kost a kůže.

Řeč jeho těla je tak jemná, že ji vnímám jen s vypětím sil: cítím, jak maličko ztuhne, když se přiblížím, a pak se stejně nepatrně uvolní a přijme mě. Přes přikrývku mu pohladím lýtko, zachvěje se, ale je to dobré znamení, chvěje se potěšením.

Prosím, věř mi, pomyslím si. Prosím. Neublížím ti.

"Chceš podrbat za uchem, Lupine?" ptá se, ale to je v pořádku, vím, že ve skutečnosti neprotestuje.

Tahle chvíle je v pořádku. Je se mnou – kostlivý a hřejivý, cítím to i přes vrstvy látky, které jej halí – a vím, že je skutečný a v bezpečí. A to mírní moji stálou obavu, že bych jej mohl zase ztratit.

Nedokázal jsem si udržet Siriuse. Se Severusem už stejnou chybu neudělám.

A pak cítím, jak jeho tělo ochabne, a když zvednu hlavu, vidím zase to, o čem jsem mluvil s Albusem – ten slepý, do sebe obrácený pohled. Klesne na polštář a jeho tvář je tak bezvýrazná, až mě to děsí. Ani vztek, bolest nebo strach by nebyly tak zlé. Tahle prázdnota je strašná.

"Severusi," řeknu starostlivě.

Jako obvykle, okamžitě se vymrští a chvíli se na mne dívá s nepředstíranou vděčností. Pak se mu vrátí sebekontrola a on pokrčí rameny.

"Promiň. Říkal jsi něco?"

Ani neví, jestli na něj mluvím nebo mlčím?

"Severusi," řeknu. "Musíme si promluvit. Co se s tebou děje?"

Nenávist a odmítnutí se mu v očích zablesknou tak rychle, že se stáhnu a pustím jeho kolena.

"_Nemusíme _mluvit o ničem, Lupine."

Jeho hlas je zkřivený, téměř nesnesitelně jedovatý.

"Chci ti jen pomoct."

"Prosil jsem se tě někdy?"

"Vidím, že tě něco trápí – něco, o čem já nevím. Kdybys mi to prozradil, možná bych mohl něco udělat."

Neprošli jsme snad spolu peklem? Když jsme ho přinesli do Bradavic a on přišel k sobě, myslel jsem si, že mě nebude chtít vidět – když jsem ho tolik zklamal, když mi trvalo tak dlouho jej osvobodit. A pak jsem si myslel, že už mi nikdy nedovolí, abych se jej dotknul, musel jsem postupovat strašlivě pomalu, kousek po kousku se přibližovat den za dnem. A teď mě takhle odstrkuje.

Je bledý až z něj jde strach, oči mu hoří jako dva uhlíky nesmyslnou záští.

"Ničemu nerozumíš, Lupine."

"To ani nemůžu – když mi to nechceš vysvětlit."

"Nebudu ti nic vysvětlovat! Jestli se ti něco nelíbí – víš, kde jsou dveře. Buď si jistý, že tě nebudu držet za nohu, abys nemohl odejít."

Odvrátí se, sáhne pro svou knihu, ale nevezme si ji, jen zabouchne šuplík. Cítím, jak mi v uších tepe krev. Jak ho v téhle chvíli nenávidím... Nic si nepřeju tolik, jako přenést se odsud pryč a nikdy se nevrátit. Proč tohle musím snášet? Co mu dává právo chovat se ke mně takhle? To si myslí, že nemám žádnou hrdost?

Shrbeně sedí, dívá se před sebe na přikrývku, jeho rozkousané rty jsou obrazem zatvrzelosti a nenávisti. Vlasy mu padají přes líce a jizva z křídově bílé tváře jen svítí.

Nemyslím, že s tou drásavou vlnou soucitu, která mě právě zaplavila, bych si u něj šplhnul. Ale nemohu se tomu ubránit. Je mi ho tak moc líto; nechci ho ztratit.

S povzdechem si začnu rozepínat košili.

Podívá se na mě a bojovnost jej opustí.

"Nemusíš si hrát na svatého, Lupine," řekne. "Přežiju i bez tvého dohledu."

Snažím se s ním být, jak jen mi okolnosti umožní. Albus mi dovolil zůstávat v Bradavicích přes noc, pokud mě nikdo neuvidí; takže se sem každý večer přenesu, a každé ráno se přenáším zpět do svého domu.

"Oh jistě," řeknu klidně. "Merlin chraň, aby si někdo pomyslel, že mě můžeš potřebovat."

Zase se jemně dotknu jeho kolenou, a tentokrát jeho dlouhé, ledové prsty lehce stisknou moji ruku.

Možná, že všechno bude v pořádku. Možná, že vlastně o nic nejde.

OwOwO

"Potřebujeme jiného špiona," oznámí Moody na následujícím zasedání Řádu.

"Máte na mysli někoho konkrétního?" ptá se Albus. "Přesvědčili jste snad někoho z těch, které podezíráme jako Smrtijedy?"

"Mám na mysli někoho, kdo, jak víme, bude mít v dohledné době přístup k nejbližším spojencům vy-víte-koho," řekne Moody spokojeně. "Myslím mladého Malfoye."

"Draca Malfoye?" opakuje Molly pochybovačně.

Poprvé se na jednom z našich setkání stane, že Severus zvedne oči. Od chvíle kdy se vrátil jen sedává s hlavou opřenou o sevřené ruce, na nikoho se nedívá a s nikým neztratí ani slovo. No, popravdě řečeno – nemá už pro nás stejně žádné informace. Ale i tak mě z toho bolí u srdce.

Moody se mu dokonce omluvil, že jej podezíral. Byla to formální omluva, před očima celého Řádu, a bylo za ní _tušit _Albuse. Pravděpodobně si s Alastorem promluvil.

"Ano, koho jiného?"

"Nemám pocit, že by Draco nějak dával najevo sympatie vůči naší straně," řekne Albus mírně.

Moody si odfrkne, jako by nic legračnějšího nikdy neslyšel.

"Koho zajímají jeho sympatie? Vy víte, co mám na mysli, Albusi. Něco na něj máte."

Tohle přijde podlé dokonce i mně – a to si o svých zásadách nedělám žádné iluze. Nervózně těkám pohledem mezi Brumbálem a Moodym. Ano, jistě, zájem Řádu je vždy na prvním místě, ale i tak, toto je zkrátka příliš... nízké.

Druhý týden v září, když už jsme nevěřili, že najdeme Severuse živého, přišel k Albusovi pobledlý a přepadlý Draco. Jeho podmínkou bylo, že rodiče nepůjdou do vězení a nic se jim nestane. Albus mu na to dal své slovo kouzelníka.

Prozradil nám, kde Severuse drží.

"Je to jen pro jednou," upozornil tenkrát Draco, "říkám to jen proto, že... nechci, aby mu to dělali."

Další čtyři dny nám trvalo Moodyho přesvědčit, že ta informace je pravdivá a Severus se 'nedal ke svému Pánovi', jak Moody s úžasnou vytrvalostí neustále opakoval, dokonce i po dopadení opravdového špiona. Ale nakonec jsme vtrhli do Rockwoodovy lovecké chaty - a Severus tam byl. Zadrželi jsme devět Smrtijedů, ale Malfoyovi ani Lestrangeovi mezi nimi nebyli.

Nastala poněkud prekérní situace, protože Severus byl hlavou Zmijozelu a poměrně dost dětí, jejichž rodiče jsou pravděpodobně Smrtijedy, vědělo, že zradil jejich Pána. Ale Severus se s tím rychle vypořádal.

Albus si sundá brýle a čistí si je.

"V žádném případě, Alastore. Dal jsem mu slib."

Moody jen mávne rukou.

"Váš slib se týkal Malfoyových, Albusi, neslíbil jste mlčení – moc dobře to vím. Byl hloupý, měl od vás chtít závaznější slib, jako zachování tajemství, nebo že to nikdy proti němu nepoužijete. Smůla. Řekněte, že byste mohl něco naznačit jeho otci – nebo raději, že povíte jiným Smrtijedům, kdo nám poradil – a on bude skákat, jak písknete. Už teď je prakticky Smrtijed. Brzy bude nepostradatelný."

Hledím na své ruce, cítím, že se mi dělá nevolno. Svým způsobem má Moody pravdu – Dracova budoucnost je určená a ať uděláme cokoliv, těžko ji změníme. Ale i tak...

"Obávám se, že váš návrh je nepřijatelný, Alastore," řekne Albus.

"Pokud se do toho nechcete zaplést, udělám to já," nabídne Moody velkoryse.

Přesně v té chvíli se převrátí Snapeova židle.

Vyskočí, děsivě bledý, s planoucíma očima a rukama sevřenýma v pěst, ale jeho hlas je tak tichý, že jej sotva slyšíme.

"Draca z toho vynechejte. Je to lepší člověk, než kterýkoliv z vás."

Jeho pohled je prázdný; nemyslím, že by to myslel vážně, pochybuji, že by to vyslovil, kdyby nebyl tak rozlícený.

"Nedivím se, že to říkáš," škubne Moody rameny. "Obzvlášť, když on má zjevně o tobě stejně vysoké mínění."

"Chcete ho na straně dobra? Nebo ho jen chcete využít a odkopnout, až ho nebudete potřebovat? To přece obvykle děláte, ne?"

"Pokud mluvíš o sobě, Snape, nevím, na co si stěžuješ," řekne Moody. "Rozhodně netrpíš nedostatkem pozornosti, když vezmu v úvahu, jak kolem tebe poskakuje tady Lupin."

Také se zvednu, má židle zavrže o podlahu a vidím, jak se ke mně všichni otáčí. Podívám se na Severuse. Třese se jako v bolestech, jeho ruce drtí jedna druhou, na tvářích má rudé skvrny.

Myslím, že ani neslyšel, co Moody řekl, je tak rozrušený. Jeho hlas zní tlumeně a dutě.

"Pokud být na straně dobrá znamená snášet zneužívání, nedůvěru, opovržení a okamžité zapomenutí jakmile člověk přestane být užitečný – myslím, že Draco si to nezaslouží. Smrtijedi alespoň jednají na rovinu. Nikdy svou zradu neomlouvají 'vyšším cílem'."

"Severusi," okřikne jej Albus.

"Vážně? Tak proč jsme tě museli zachraňovat ze spárů tvých skvělých smrtijedských přátel?" ptá se Moody.

"Jakže, to jste udělali?" řekne Severus hořce. "Čekal bych spíš, že na mě zapomenete hned, jak se vám ztratím z dohledu."

"Severusi," opakuje Albus docela nešťastně. "Přece si nemyslíte, že bychom..."

"Sirius Black," řekne z ničeho nic. Jeho hlas je cizí a prázdný, jako by nemohl přestat mluvit, nebo si dokonce vůbec neuvědomoval, co říká. "Dvanáct let v Azkabanu – a udělali jste pro něj to nejmenší, vy všichni, kteří jste _věděli, _že je nevinný? A totéž teď – nikdo se o něj nestará, nikdo se nepokusí mu pomoct."

Náhle zmlkne, ale dál nás spaluje nepochopitelně nenávistným pohledem. A všichni jsou tak zticha, že je slyšet jejich oddechování.

Dívají se na něj, jako by byl blázen. Sevře se mi srdce.

On _zešílel_, že je to tak?

"Severusi," řekne Albus něžně. "Sirius je po smrti."

Severus mu nevěnuje ani slovo, otočí se na místě a odejde k přenašedlu. Okamžitě zmizí a my zíráme jeden na druhého.

"Takže hotovo?" ozve se Moody. "Definitivně mu hráblo, co?"

"Jsi hajzl," odpovím mu zhnuseně. Nemůžu ho vykopat z domu, aniž bych s ním vyhnal celý Řád, ale Merlin ví, že bych si to přál.

"Víš co, Moody," řekne Tonksová. "Ten tvůj nápad s Dracem podle mě smrdí."

OwOwO

Později téhož večera se přenesu do Bradavic. Severus leží v posteli, na své straně, tváří ke zdi.

"Spím," sdělí mi dřív, než stihnu otevřít ústa.

Jako malé dítě. S povzdechem klesnu na postel. Jsem tak unavený, že si nepřeju nic jiného, než se k němu schoulit. Pod pokrývkou se ostře rýsuje hubené rameno – cítím, jak ztuhne, když jej jednou rukou obejmu, ale nepovolím a on se pomalu uvolní.

"Nox," řeknu. "Dobrou noc, Severusi."

OwOwO

"Jako učitel mám zodpovědnost," pronese. "Pokud jsou o prázdninách v Bradavicích studenti, musím tu být i já."

To určitě. Přítomni jsou dva studenti, a to z Mrzimoru. Nikdy by si jich ani nevšiml. Řekl bych, že ho spíš nepotěšilo mé pozvání, aby strávil vánoce se mnou, Harrym a jeho přáteli.

Nenaléhám. A rozhodl jsem se, že kvůli němu své plány měnit nebudu. Měl bych snad? Chci strávit trochu času s Harrym – a možná neuškodí, když si se Severusem jeden od druhého odpočineme. Takže předvečer štědrého dne a štědrovečerní noc jsou po několika měsících první noci, které nestrávím s ním – tedy kromě úplňků.

Zmíněné dva vánoční dny jsou velmi krásné, plné procházek, nakupování, zdobení a ujídání cukroví. Ale když si na první svátek ráno rozbaluji dárky, najdu mezi nimi jeden od něj – i když tvrdil, že vánoce jsou mudlovský svátek a tudíž neexistuje jediný důvod, proč by je měli slavit kouzelníci, a stejně mi nemůže nic koupit, protože nesmí z Bradavic. A najednou mám pocit, že už to bez něj nevydržím. Musím se tam vrátit.

Ne, že bych se bál nebo měl nějaké tušení. Prostě vyhovím svému nutkání. Jsem rád, že ostatní ještě nějsou vzhůru, takže nemusím nic vysvětlovat a rovnou se přenesu do Bradavic.

Ve svém bytě není. Postel vypadá pečlivě ustlaná, kdoví, jestli v ní vůbec spal. Krb je vyhaslý. Můj dárek leží nedotčený na stole. Trhnu sebou v nepříjemné směsi pocitu viny a obav a vykročím na chodbu.

Všichni ještě spí, kromě několika domácích skřítků, kteří mi rozjařeně popřejí veselé vánoce. Také mi poradí, kde ho najdu. Oh jistě, kde jinde. Kde jinde by mohl být v šest hodin ráno na první svátek vánoční, když ne v knihovně?

Svítí tam jen jediné světlo; tiše vstoupím a uvidím jej u stolu přetíženého knihami. Vlasy má shrnuté za ušima, záda nezvykle rovná, v ruce svírá hůlku a mírně jí pohybuje nad otevřenou knihou.

Ve tváři má pekelně soustředěný, snaživý výraz, který si pamatuju z jeho školních let; zašklebím se a tiše se k němu přikradu.

"Copak to čteš?"

Jeho reakce je zběsilá. Vyskočí na nohy, tělem se mi snaží zabránit ve výhledu na stůl, schovává knihu, kterou právě studoval. Jen zírám, a v příštím okamžiku kniha poskočí, stránky prudce listují a místo textu zeje velká, studená díra, která do sebe začne nasávat všechno kolem – pera, kalamář, pergameny pokryté Severusovým drobným písmem.

Zalapá po dechu, začne mávat hůlkou a během několika minut se mu s velkým úsilím podaří knihu zavřít a kouzlem zamknout. Vzduch v místnosti je chladný a řídký.

Stojím jako solný sloup a nemůžu odtrhnout pohled od knihy – je tak plná černé magie, že ji musel hlídat a ovládat hůlkou, kdykoliv ji vůbec otevřel. Severus prudce oddechuje a ani se na mě nepodívá. Jako by ho to napadlo teprve teď, pokusí se schovat knihu mezi ostatní. Popadnu jej za zápěstí, a navzdory slabému odporu mu v tom zabráním. Cítím v prstech jeho křehké kosti, z jeho vzdoru mě poleje horko a ze všeho nejvíc mě zlobí, že mne nutí, abych mu ubližoval, držel ho proti jeho vůli, a to nechci dělat.

Kniha podivně páchne, velmi nelibě, raději se nechci ptát jestli je vyrobená z toho, z čeho myslím, protože vím, že možné by to bylo. Obálka je zašlá stářím a z kostrbatých, křivých písmenek vyluštím jen 'Necro...' a 'Marem'.

"Moře mrtvých?" zeptám se. Něco se mi na tom titulu nelíbí, pokouším se přijít na to, co. "Proč to čteš?"

Mluvím lehce, ale tentokrát oba víme, že neustoupím. Dneska _dostanu _své odpovědi.

"Popeleční obřady?" přečtu si titul na druhé knize. "Svitky nekromantiky?"

"Je to na Albusovu žádost," odpoví klidně. "Výzkum pro Řád."

"Lháři!" jsem tak rozzlobený, tak zklamaný, že bych ho nejraději praštil. "Albus nechce vědět nic o tvojí... tvojí... O tom, co děláš s knihami – nejtemnějšími z temných? Takže ty opravdu chceš být černým mágem?"

"_Opravdu_?" opakuje. "Myslíš jako ještě černějším?"

Jen s vypětím sil si zabráním popadnout jej za ramena a třást s ním. Jak to mohl udělat? Co se to s ním děje?

"Cos to se sebou udělal? Takže to, co z tebe cítím, je černá magie? To je ta divná změna – zase ses zahrabal do černé magie? Už tě vůbec nepoznávám."

Z nějakého důvodu ho vždycky rozruší, když řeknu, že ho neznám nebo nepoznávám – ale teď mu chci ublížit.

"Řekni mi, co se to s tebou stalo. Jsi černý – nebo jsi prostě zešílel?"

Vypadá, jako bych ho uhodil a kouše se do rtu. Pamatuju si, jak jsem ta ústa před třemi dny líbal, zvedal se nad ním, mé tělo se dotýkalo jeho – a v tom jeho oči, tmavé a široce rozevřené, najednou byly prázdné, jako by osleply. Proč mi to dělá? Chci ho zase líbat... ale ne takhle.

Severus se posadí – prostě se zhroutí na židli, jako by mu praskla páteř.

"Ano," odpoví. "Zešílel jsem. A teď mě omluv, Lupine."

"Myslím, že bych si zasloužil podrobnější vysvětlení."

"Ne, nezasloužil. Dělej, jak je libo – jdi za Albusem nebo za Moodym – řekni jim, co jsi viděl. Je mi to jedno."

Ten šupák; to si opravdu myslí, že bych ho udal bystrozorům? Ať mu ublížím jak chci, on mi vždycky dokáže ublížit víc. Podívám se jinam, ale kvůli vzteku a bolesti stejně pořádně nevidím. Jenže pak mi do očí zazáří nápis na jedné knize.

"Za Závojem." Kousky skládačky do sebe zapadnou.

"Má to co dělat se Siriusem, že?"

Vyhýbá se mému pohledu, ale já už to vím. Všechno to vysvětluje – jeho zkrat na schůzi, noční můry, v nichž pořád dokola opakuje 'Blacku, Blacku, Blacku' – a já myslel, že se mu zdá o tom, jak ho Sirius poslal do Chroptící chýše. A od svého návratu neudělal jediný vtípek na téma 'pes'.

"Jak se to týká Siriuse? Máš v úmyslu..."

Nedokážu to vyslovit. Proč by to měl dělat? Je to... příšerné, nebo ne? Je to zakázané a temné a zrůdné. Není snad nekromancie čisté zlo?

Jeho oči jsou chladné, zdá se, že už se zase dokonale ovládá.

"Proč kladeš otázky, Lupine, když si nejsi jistý, zda dokážeš ustát odpověď?"

Vztek mě skoro ovládne.

"Takže ty to opravdu chceš udělat? Přivést ho zpátky? Proč? To ho tak nenávidíš, že jej ani nenecháš v klidu odpočívat?"

"Není žádný klid, ty hlupáku! Ne pro něj," dodá.

Zvedne se mi žaludek; možná ještě doufám, že mi poví, že lhal. S vypětím sil se zklidním a pevně řeknu:

"Vysvětli mi to. Potřebuji to vědět."

"To máš smůlu – protože žádné vysvětlování nebude."

"Ale bude. Sirius je můj přítel." Přistihnu se, že říkám 'je', a ne 'byl', a přeběhne mi mráz po zádech. Jako bych i já zešílel. Ušklíbne se.

"Jdi do prdele, Lupine."

Merline, chci ho praštit, chci mu hodně ublížit, donutit ho, aby konečně řekl pravdu. Přinutím se posadit se naproti němu, pevně se přidržím stolu.

"Severusi. Prosím." Prosím, nenuť mě jít do krajnosti. Prosím nenuť mě přát si, abys byl mrtvý. "Musím to vědět. Kvůli Siriusovi. A kvůli tobě. Byl můj přítel. A ty... záleží mi na tobě."

Nečekám, že by o k něčemu vedlo. Proto mě překvapí, když se na mě podívá s nešťastným, zničeným výrazem, který volá o pomoc tak naléhavě, že zapomenu na všechno ostatní. Potřebuje mne. A ať je důvod jakýkoli, udělám co budu moct, abych mu pomohl.

"Umřel jsem," řekne. "A viděl jsem ho tam."

OwOwO

"Srdce mi v jedné chvíli přestalo bít," vysvětluje, "a Lucius mě pak očaroval 'Revivalem'. Ale když jsem byl... někde jinde, viděl jsem tam Blacka."

V ústech mám krev z prokousnutého rtu – tiše čekám, až bude pokračovat. Nezabývám se teď významem jeho slov, jinak bych se musel sebrat a zabít Malfoye holýma rukama.

"Myslím, že není úplně mrtvý. Nebyl to... posmrtný svět, ale něco, co mělo blíž k našemu světu. Asi jako předpeklí. Nic tam není. Jen šedá. A on. Alespoň tedy já jsem viděl jen jeho. On tam... trpí."

Sedím jako opařený – on je tím posledním, od nějž bych očekával soucit se Siriusem.

"Není to nic fyzického," řekne. "Ne jako mudlovské peklo. Ani mi to nepřipadá jako trest. Jen se ocitl na špatném místě. Neměl tam zůstat – ale zůstal, a to je špatné. Takové utrpení," dodá tiše, "lidská mysl nedokáže pochopit."

"On tě viděl?" sotva ovládám své rty.

"Ano. Snažil jsem se... vzít ho s sebou. Nejspíš to nebyl dobrý nápad, ale nemohl jsem jinak. Jeho bolest byla zdrcující. Pak mě oživili a on se ztratil."

"A já nemohu zapomenout," zazní v jeho hlase zhnusení. "Ze začátku, než jsem se uzdravil, to ještě nebylo tak zlé. Občas se mi o tom zdálo. Ale pak jsem to začal cítit i po probuzení. Stále častěji. Jako by něco ze mě zůstalo s ním. Nedokážu na něj zapomenout. Musím s tím něco udělat."

"Nejde mi o Blacka, kterého jsi znal," pospíší si se znechuceným výrazem. "Ale nemohu se zbavit jeho. Dohání mě k šílenství. Dostal se mi do hlavy a vysává ze mě život. Vím, proč se to stalo... musím jej přivést zpět," uzavře. "Je to jediný způsob, jak se jej zbavit, jak se zase osvobodit."

"Víš, co se stalo?" ptám se ho mnohem klidněji, než se cítím. "Proč tam skončil?"

Viditelně se trochu uvolnil, možná je to tím, že mu věřím. Věřím mu; vím, že by to jinak nedělal. A cítím vinu i úlevu, že jsem ho podezíral neprávem. Nechce už Siriusovi ublížit. Bylo ode mne hnusné si to myslet.

"Myslím, že je to dáno způsobem, jakým zemřel." Usadí se pohodlněji a začne mluvit jako učitel na přednášce. "Z lidí, kteří se nesmíří se svojí smrtí, nebo neví, že zemřeli, se stanou duchové. A já se domnívám, že Black si jednoduše odmítá připustit, že by mohl zemřít. Což není tak těžké si představit, při jeho známé aroganci. Ale protože Závojem prošel jako živý, jeho duch – nebo duše – za ním uvízla. Nebo spíš _v něm_. V oblouku."

Nevím, proč se mi z těch slov tak zatočila hlava. Najednou myslím na dvanáct let, které Sirius strávil v Azkabanu – a teď je zase uvězněný, chycený v pasti, vystavený utrpení. Nemohu snést ani pomyšlení na takovou nespravedlnost.

"A zjistil jsi, jak jej přivést zpátky?" ptám se lhostejně, ale myslím, že planoucí tváře mě prozrazují. Severus na mě upře pátravý pohled a pokrčí rameny.

"Ano... a ne."

"Co tím chceš říct?"

"Existuje způsob jak to udělat, ale nevím, zda bude možné, abych to udělal já."

"Pak bych to možná mohl udělat _já_?"

"Ty se do toho vůbec nebudeš plést, Lupine. Musel jsem se opravdu zbláznit, že jsem ti to řekl."

"Bohužel. Už jsem v tom s tebou."

Trochu jsem se zachvěl nad svými vlastními slovy, ale snad si nevšiml. Usmívá se tím svým protivným, nepřátelským způsobem.

"Co si myslíš, Lupine? Proč lidi nevrací své milované zpátky k životu jako na běžícím pásu? Jen proto, že se to považuje za černou magii a trestá se to Azkabanem?"

"Protože černá magie tě zničí," odpovím.

"A protože za všechno, co získáš, musíš zaplatit. A čím víc získáváš, tím vyšší je cena."

Znepokojeně se zachvěju.

"Jakou cenu máš na mysli?"

"Ještě nevím. Ale určitě nic, s čím by ses loučil rád."

"A ty to chceš obětovat? Pro Siriuse?"

"Pro Blacka nehodlám obětovat _nic_," řekne. "Dělám to pro zachování vlastního zdravého rozumu."

Takže pro tebe to není příliš velká cena? Proč by pak měla být vysoká pro mě?

"Sirius je můj přítel – a na tobě mi záleží."

Tak jsem to řekl. Vyznání lásky. Chtěl jsem se uchichtnout, ale nepovedlo se.

"Jsem v tom s tebou," ozvu se zase.

Severus si mne měří přimhouřenýma očima. Pak řekne:

"Jde o to, že je potřeba spolupráce dvou lidí. Čili..."

"Co musíme udělat?"

"Vlastně je to docela jednoduché."

"Jednoduché?"

"Ano. Jak víš, není to poprvé, co někdo prošel Závojem. Učili jsme se, že nikdo se odtud nevrátil živý. Avšak, přísně vzato, není to pravda. Závoj vrací těla – po uplynutí blíže neurčené doby – odmítne je, dá se říct. Těla bez duší. Zombie."

Udělá se mi zle. Něco takového by se mělo stát Siriusovi? To už by byl skutečný vrchol bezpráví. To si nezaslouží.

"Takže nebude problém získat jeho tělo – jednoduše je vyvoláme. Základ je získat zároveň s ním i jeho mysl, nebo duši, nebo jak tomu říkáš. Předpokládám, že jeden z nás bude muset na chvilku zemřít. Pak, až přivede Blackovu duši zpět do jeho těla, zase se oživí."

"Prosté."

"Ano. Proto říkám, že je zapotřebí dvou lidí."

"Jakou roli bych měl podle tebe hrát já?" ptám se. Ale jsem připravený se s ním do krve pohádat, pokud se mi jeho odpověď nebude líbit. Nenechám ho znova umřít. Olízne si rty.

"Přál bych si, aby to mohlo být naopak. Ale ty bys neuměl vyvolat tělo a současně sledovat pohyb Blackova ducha. Já jsem zvyklý věnovat se více věcem zároveň."

"Jistě," řeknu. Podívá se na mě podezíravě.

"Jestli si myslíš, že to bude procházka růžovým..."

"Údolím smrti? Nic takového si nemyslím."

Ve skutečnosti nemám ponětí co si vlastně myslím, asi to bude tím radostným vzrušením. Možná proto, že mi dává naději, konečně mne zbavuje dusivého pocitu bezmocnosti. Alespoň už vím, co můžu udělat – pro něj, pro Siriuse.

"Ale jak si můžeš být jistý, že ho najdeme?"

Dívá se před sebe a v černých očích se odráží světlo svic.

"O to se postarám."

"Řekl jsi, že víš, proč ses s ním setkal," vzpomenu si. "Co jsi tím myslel?"

Zdá se, že opět váhá zda, odpovědět – ale už bylo řečeno příliš mnoho.

"Krátce před svoují dočasnou smrtí jsem měl styk... s lamiou. Myslím, že ve mně zbylo něco z její magie. Přidám odpovídající substance do lektvaru, kterým tě usmrtím."

Spolknu hořkou slinu. O lamii jsem nic nevěděl. Ale zůstanu zticha.

"Jestli tam Black pořád je," řekne, "a já myslím, že ano, najdeme ho."

"Mohli bychom..." napadne mě náhle. "Mohli bychom požádat o pomoc Albuse? Určitě nám pomůže – víš, že to nebylo fér, když jsi říkal, že na tom nikomu nezáleží. Jen si myslel, že Sirius už není, jako všichni ostatní."

"Vím, že to není fér," ušklíbne se. "Ale Lupine, Albuse do toho tahat nemůžeme."

"Proč?"

"Jak si to představuješ? _'Nazdárek, chystáme se tady s kolegou pustit do té nejčernější magie, nepřidáte se?' _Bude nám v tom muset zabránit."

Ano, máš pravdu.

A je mi jedno jak černá ta zasraná magie je – nevzdám to.

OwOwO

O dva týdny později jsme se s celou krabicí vybavení – fiálkou lektvaru, který mě zabije, Siriusovými vlasy, které jsem našel na kartáči v jeho pokoji, kostí testrála a popelem z rodinné hrobky Blackových – přenesli do Siriusova domu a pak se přemístili před budovu ministerstva.

Severus i já máme jakožto členové Řádu permanentní propustky, které nám obstaral Kingsley, takže jsme bez problémů prošli. V budově je ticho a liduprázdno, noc je chladná a temná.

V síni se Závojem Severus bez okolků zahájí přípravy, a já při pohledu na oblouk zase pocítím ztrátu. V hlavě mi zní Harryho zoufalý křik:

'Chyťte ho, pomozte mu, vždyť tam sotva zmizel!'

"Lupine," řekne Severus, "raději si lehni na zem."

Nedívá se na mě, rty má stisknuté a pečlivě vykresluje na podlahu obrazce z popela. Sednu si a pak se natáhnu na záda, zavrtím se nepohodlím a nervózně se uchechtnu:

"Brr. Je studená. A tvrdá."

Za chvíli se přiblíží lehké kroky a se zašustěním hábitu si Severus dřepne ke mně.

"Na," podá mi lahvičku. "Až budeš po smrti, ten lektvar budeš mít na krku v podobě přívěsku. Kdybys měl pocit, že jsi v nebezpečí, i v tom nejmenším, nebo se mnou ztratil kontakt, třeba jen na okamžik, sundej si ho. Bude to pro mne znamení, abych tě okamžitě oživil."

"Ale když ztratíme kontakt, jak to poznáš?"

"Poznám."

"Dobře," pokrčím rameny a přiložím fiálku ke rtům.

"Počkej!" Severus sevře moji ruku, zastaví ji, a jeho rozšířené oči jsou tak blízko. "Ty... nemusíš to dělat."

Mohl bych říct 'Ale jistěže musím', nebo 'Tohle jsme probírali už tisíckrát' – ale místo toho udělám to, co jemu zřejmě činí takové potíže, obejmu ho a přitáhnu ho k sobě.

Neztratím tě, přísahám; a ty neztratíš mě.

Když objetí skončí, není co dodat. Vypiju hořkou, studenou tekutinu z fiálky a svezu se zase na znak na podlahu. Velmi pomalu, zdá se mi, ačkoliv ve skutečnosti to mohlo trvat jen pár sekund, se chlad z podlahy a zvuk Severusova hlasu, předříkávajícího zaklínadla, začne vytrácet. Je to úplně bezbolestné; všechno prostě zmizí.

OwOwO

Najednou jsem tam. Vypadá to přesně jak Severus popsal. Jsem mrtvý, pomyslím si překvapeně. Jenže necítím se tak; no, vždyť to ani není 'opravdová' smrt. Dobře, vypadá skutečně – kdyby mě Severus neoživil, budu mrtvý jak kos – ale stejně se nedokážu doopravdy bát.

Obklopuje mne mlha a šeď, zřetelně si uvědomuju, že se nemohu hýbat, mluvit a vůbec nic necítím. Mohl bych klidně viset hlavou dolů a vůbec o tom nevědět.

Jak můžu Siriuse vůbec najít, pomyslím si nevěřícně, natož ho odtud odvést?

"Jde to dobře," uslyším Severusův hlas, ale nedokážu určit, odkud přichází. Jak je možné, že ho slyším? Ale vím, že tam je. Je se mnou, i když vzdálený. Teď vím, co myslel když říkal, že budeme v kontaktu.

Je to zvláštní, jeho přítomnost mne hned uklidní. Najednou věřím, že to dokážu. Rozhlédnu se – a vidím, jak se za šedou clonou pomalu objeví Sirius.

Leknu se tak, že málem sáhnu po přívěsku.

Kdo ví, možná jsem Severusovi tak úplně nevěřil. Ale je to pravda, Sirius tady je.

A já ho vidím, vím, že mi nic nezabrání jej odsud odvést. Z poznání, že je tady opravdu uvězněný, mě zaplaví lítost. Vím, že bych raději zůstal tady s ním, než odešel bez něj.

"Siriusi," natáhnu k němu ruku. Neslyším svůj hlas, ale vidím, co dělám, a Siriusovy oči, velké panenky v potemnělé modři duhovky, se na mě dívají jako by mne nepoznával, plné strašlivé, nepřirozené bolesti.

Velmi pomalu mne vezme za ruku.

"Nepouštěj ho," řekne Severus.

Nepustím. Povídám:

"To nic, Tichošlápku, držím tě. To jsem já, Moony, vzpomínáš si?"

Neřekne nic, ale poznám, že se ho má slova nějak dotýkají, a vím, že mám mluvit dál:

"Odvedu tě odtud."

"Oh, vážně?"

Je to jen zašeptání, jako závan větru, ale jako by prostupovalo veškerou tou šedí kolem nás. Nevím odkud přichází, a je obtížné nepropadnout panice – ale Siriusovu ruku držím dál.

"Mám ho nechat jít?"

"Kdo je to?"

Nevím, koho se ptám - Severus pravděpodobně neví o nic víc, než já.

"Závoj?" zkusím to s úžasem.

"Proč bych se měl vzdát něčeho, co mi patří?"

Začnu tu věc nenávidět. Co si o sobě myslí, že je? Nějaká mucholapka, která si chytí živé lidi, vysaje jejich duše a vyplivne prázdná těla? A pokud to je schopné vnímat – jak se to opovažuje ublížit Siriusovi?

"Nejsi první, kdo mne nenávidí." Za jiných okolností by mě ta slova skoro rozesmála. "Otázka je, co mi hodláš nabídnout."

"Za něj?" zeptám se.

"Za něj."

Nevím.

"Svůj život? Nebo život toho, kdo ti pomáhá?"

Ne. Severusův život rozhodně ne. Ale můj život – za Siriusův? Je to tak vysoká cena, aby netrpěl? Nevyměnil bych si s ním snad místo, tenkrát, když propadl Závojem, kdybych mohl?

"Nepřijatelné," slyším Severusův ostrý hlas.

"Ne? Myslel jsem si to."

Bylo by to k smíchu, tohle smlouvání, kdyby na něm nezáviselo tak mnoho.

"Co tedy? Oh ano, já vím co. Dáš mi to?"

"Můj ani jeho život," řeknu. "Ničí život."

"Nemůžeš mi dávat něco, co ti nepatří."

"Dobře," souhlasím.

"Musíte oba dva."

Po chvíli slyším Severusovu odpověď: "Dobře."

Vzpomínám si, jak říkal, že je v sázce jeho zdravý rozum.

"Výborně," řekne Závoj. "Dohoda je nezrušitelná."

Nic se nestane. Teprve po chvíli si uvědomím, že šeď kolem nás už není tak hustá. Pohnu se, odvádím Siriuse s sebou.

Teď mám pocit, že vidím cestu. Jako by mlha byla zevnitř prosvětlovaná jakýmsi matným, nažloutlým světlem. Stále cítím Severusovu přítomnost.

"Už jdeme pryč, Siriusi. Jen chvilku počkej," říkám. "Vydrž, vím, že to dokážeš. Dostaneme se z toho, slibuju."

Moje mumlání je nesmyslné, hloupé, ale jako by nás spojovalo neviditelným lankem, proto stále pokračuju.

"Ano, přesně tak. Věř mi, odvedu tě odtud, Siriusi."

Žlutá zář je stále intenzivnější a najednou jsme přímo v ní. A je tady vedro – jako by se za mlhou skrývaly žhnoucí uhlíky. Horký vzduch už začíná přímo pálit, mám pocit, že v příštím okamžiku mi sežehne a sloupe kůži.

Řekl bych, že pokud mne neoživí hned teď, za chvíli už bude pozdě.

"Remusi, teď."

Sáhnu na přívěsek – na místo, kde by měl být – najdu jej a škubnu za řetízek. Roztrhne se v záblesku rudého světla, odhodím jej, ve vzduchu se rozprskne, a v příštím okamžiku se mi Siriusova ruka vytrhne. Nesnesitelná síla mne tlačí dolů, následná srážka s mým tělem je omračující.

Okamžitě se posadím, rukou pořád drásám hrudník ve snaze strhnout si přívěsek, který tam už není. Plíce mě pálí, ne horkostí, kterou jsem předtím dýchal, ale opětovným vniknutím kyslíku. Divoce se rozhlédnu kolem sebe. Přímo přede mnou stojí v oblouku Sirius.

Velmi dlouhé vlasy mu padají přes ramena, lehce se pohybují v závanech větru, který prochází Závojem. Z jeho šatů zbývají cáry, které vypadají, že by se pod dotekem rozpadly na prach – jako by je nosil už celé roky – a on sám je tak hubený a bledý, až mě to děsí.

Jeho divoké modré oči, v nichž zůstal oheň, který si pamatuju z dob kdy nám bylo šestnáct, i stíny z let prožitých v Azkabanu, se upírají na mě, a pak se promodralé rty zkřiví do drobného, zmateného úsměvu.

"Moony," řekne. "Kde jsou všichni?"

Ve stejné chvíli si koutkem oka všimnu černé postavy, která se bezhlučně sesune na zem.

"Severusi."

Po kolenou se plazím k němu, ale nestihnu jej zachytit před pádem. Je poddajný, přitáhnu si ho na klín. Má zavřené oči a tvář dokonale, naprosto bílou, kromě pramínku krve, který mu vytéká z koutku úst. S jeho malátným tělem si mohu dělat co chci.

S hrůzou na něj zírám, v první chvíli nejsem schopen jediné myšlenky, přemůže mě nezvladatelný záchvat paniky. Závoj řekl, že si nevezme žádný život – nemohl přece lhát? Není mrtvý, nemůže být! Nemůže.

Dotknu se jeho tváře, je chladná, ale jistě ne tak moc, není to mrtvolný chlad; a já jsem tak zmatený, že nedokážu ani zjistit, jestli vůbec dýchá.

Matně si uvědomím přibližující se kroky. Musí to být Sirius. Rozpačitě se zeptá:

"Co tady dělá Snape? Co je to s ním?"

Jsem úplný idiot, uvědomím si náhle, popadnu hůlku a mávnu s ní.

"Ennervate." Nic se nestane. "Ennervate."

Nic; vůbec nic. Žádná jiskra, žádný pohyb energie; necítím známé šimrání magické síly, procházející z mé ruky do hůlky. Asi se nějak pokazila - oh ne, prosím, zrovna teď...

Uvědomím si, že to opakuju nahlas, bolestným, zoufalým hlasem. Ale on mi nemůže umřít; prostě nemůže, a on to ví.

"Ennervate."

Vzduch nade mnou rozčísne hůlka a já cítím, jak Severusovým tělem proběhlo škubnutí. Jeho žebra se začnou zvedat a řasy se zachvějí.

"U Merlina, Remusi," zavrčí Sirius.

Podívám se na něj s upřímnou vděčností a pak, když se vrátím pohledem k Severusovi, dívám se do široce otevřených černých očí. Zírá na mě a namáhavě zvedne hlavu.

"Praštil ses o podlahu, když jsi upadl," řeknu, a mimoděk se usměju.

"Mám stejný dojem," zamumlá a odtáhne se, aby se mohl posadit. Trochu se klepe a musí být ještě zmatený. "Jsi v pořádku?"

"Jo," řeknu.

Pohrdavě zvedne oči k Siriusovi:

"A _tohle_?"

"_Tohle _tě právě zachránilo před vytuhnutím, zatímco Moony kolem tebe povykoval jako idiot," pronese Sirius.

"Oh, pozoruji, že je všechno při starém. Což by mne nemělo překvapovat. Ani sedm měsíců po smrti nemůže vést k poškození mozku, není-li žádný mozek k dispozici."

"Zavři tu svou špinavou hubu, Snape, nebo..."

"Nebo co?"

A pak se zdá, že Severusova slova, kromě toho, že jej urazila, Siriuse přimějí pochopit. Zírá, nejdřív na Závoj, pak na mě a na Severuse, pak sevře v pěsti povlávající pramen vlasů a s hrůzou se na něj zadívá.

Jeho hlas je chraplavý, když se ptá:

"Kde je Harry?"

"V Bradavicích," snažím se jej uklidnit. "Je v bezpečí."

"Jak dlouho..." začne, a oči mu zatemní bolestná zášť, když se podívá na Severuse. "Říkal jsi sedm měsíců?"

A navzdory ledovému klidu v jeho hlase z něj jasně vnímám prosbu: prosím, uklidni mě. Prosím, pověz mi, že to není pravda.

"Siriusi," zvednu ruku a on uskočí, ruce zabořené v přerostlých vlasech. Divoce se na mne podívá, přechází před obloukem, a mě bodne strach: co když se tam vrátí, nebo ho Závoj vtáhne zpátky?

"Sedm měsíců. Nevím. Na nic si nepamatuju. Ta děvka, Bella, mě dostala – a pak... se mi udělalo zle... vzpomínám si, že mě napadlo, že Harry si bude dělat starosti."

Severus si mírně odfrkne a potřese hlavou, ale pravděpodobně to souvisí víc s jeho vlastními myšlenkami než s tím, co říká Sirius. Severus dál sedí na podlaze, lokty má na kolenou a dlaní si podpírá čelo.

Sirius postává na místě a rozhlíží se kolem.

"Jak jsem se odtamtud dostal?"

"Nekromancie," Severusův hlas je ztlumený rukou a zní velice unaveně.

Přímo vidím, jak Sirius tu informaci zpracovává.

"Ty... ty... ale proč?"

"To bys nepochopil, Blacku. Vzhledem k tomu, že si nic nepamatuješ."

"Tebe jsem se neptal! Moony, ty ses toho účastnil? Je to černá magie..."

"Varoval jsem tě, že ti nepoděkuje."

"Je to dlouhý příběh," řeknu vyčerpaně. "Probereme to někde jinde. Teď odtud musíme vypadnout."

Zvednu se na nohy a svět se trochu zhoupne. Předtím jsem si toho nevšiml, ale připadám si jako vyschlý, tak slabý, až se mi motá hlava. Přidržím se Severusova ramene – a cítím, že mi trochu pomáhá, podpírá mi stehno. Jeho dotek, i když tak nepatrný, mne rozehřeje a mám pocit, jako bych trochu ožil.

Sirius docela slyšitelně zalapá po dechu. Cítím, že se na nás dívá a pohled mu oplatím, zdá se mi, že by chtěl něco říct, ale žádná slova se neozývají.

Jako by mi po zádech sklouzla kostka ledu. Mohlo mě napadnout, že to tak dopadne. Tohle jsem mohl tušit. Sirius tady přece nebyl; nemá o nás ani ponětí.

Sirius zamrká a já vidím, že si právě vzpomněl, jak jsem vyváděl, když Severus omdlel. Zhluboka se nadechnu.

"Sedm měsíců, Siriusi."

Umlčí mě pohybem ruky, plácne sebou na zadek před závojem a schová tvář do dlaní.

OwOwO

Trvalo asi tři minuty než se zase sebral; vždycky jsem obdivoval jeho schopnost srovnat se se vším, co mu život přinese. Zvedne se a poněkud upjatě se na mě usměje:

"Kam půjdeme? Do mého domu?"

"Ano," odpovím.

Sirius zmizí, v patách za ním se přenese i Severus – a já... je mi najednou jasné, že to nedokážu.

Ne, že bych nevěděl jak. Teorii si pamatuju velmi dobře, na konci šestého ročníku jsem zkoušku složil levou zadní. Ale mé tělo neví, co dělat. Není to ani stejné, jako když jsem se to začínal učit – tehdy jsem se bál, ale věděl jsem, co mám dělat.

Teď prostě... už to nejsem já.

Uvědomím si své marné pokusy oživit Severuse – a mávnu hůlkou.

"Nox."

Světla ani nezablikají.

"Incendio. Wingardium Leviosa. Accio židle."

Mávám hůlkou a cítím, jak ve mně něco zamrzá s každou vteřinou a každým nepovedeným kouzlem, a Severus a Sirius se objeví zpátky, tváří se znepokojeně a pak, když mě uvidí, naštvaně.

"Hodláš tady strávit celou noc?" řekne Severus.

Podívám se na něj:

"Nemůžu se přemístit."

"Jasně, že můžeš, Moony," povzbuzuje mě Sirius a pak si všimne hůlky v mé ruce a na něco si vzpomene. Polkne. Odpovím na jeho nevyřčenou otázku.

"Prostě to nefunguje. Magie je pryč."

Už vím, jako cenu jsem zaplatil Závoji. Stal se ze mě moták.

Merline – nebo měl bych si zvyknout říkat 'Bože', jako mudlové? Nemůžu na to ani pomyslet. Nebudu na to myslet.

"Musíme tě odtud dostat," ozve se Severus.

"Krb," napadne Siriuse. "Vzpomínám si, že jsme se sem tak jednou dostali."

Odejde ke dveřím a v té chvíli cítím, jak se mého zápěstí opatrně dotknou silné prsty a seberou mi hůlku. Podívám se na Severuse a myslím, že vypadám úplně zoufale, a mám takový strach, že řekne něco _uklidňujícího, _což mě ale vůbec neuklidní, protože to jen potvrdí to, čemu nechci uvěřit.

Ale Severus není ten typ co by někoho uklidňoval, takže neříká nic, jen mě vede za ruku, skoro tak, jako jsem já vedl Siriuse za Závojem.

Sirius má pravdu, krb se najde, a já si teď vzpomínám – použili jsme jej, když jsme spěchali na ministerstvo zachránit Harryho a jeho kamarády. Sirius na nás čeká a drží celou hrst prášku.

"Tak pojď, Remusi."

Jasně; jeden z nich se musí přenést se mnou.

"Já ho přenesu zpátky, Blacku," řekne Severus znuděným a zároveň nenávistným hlasem.

"Bojíš se jít sám? Bojíš se, že před tebou zavřu svůj krb?"

"U tebe by mě to nepřekvapilo, Blacku. Ale ne, nebojím se ničeho."

"Nech Remuse, není to tvůj majetek."

"Ani tvůj."

Hádka se začíná stupňovat.

"Přestaňte," štěknu. "Běž, Siriusi. Já se Severusem jdeme hned za tebou."

Jestli teď Severus sjede Siriuse vítězným pohledem, nejspíš ho praštím. Ale ne, asi je na to moc unavený, má sklopené oči a tvář bledou a strhanou.

Sirius zmizí v zeleném záblesku a my vstoupíme do ohniště. Severus mne pevně obejme kolem žeber a já zatoužím, aby to trvalo déle – jen on a já, spolu.

"Číslo dvanáct Grimmauldovo náměstí," řekne a rozhodí prášek.

OwOwO

Vyletíme z krbu, Severus mne stále bezpečně drží, potom mě pustí a mě to zamrzí. Sirius mi podá ruku, stisknu ji a zvednu se. Severus si oprašuje z hábitu saze a tváří se rezervovaně.

Sirius se trošku usmívá, ale takovým nejistým úsměvem, až se mi sevře srdce. Stojí s rukama v kapsách v chodbě vlastního domu a jako by tam nepatřil. Vypadá jako nějaké zjevení, s dlouhými vlasy, rozedranými šaty a příliš bledou tváří.

"Dům se změnil," řekne.

Je to tak; změnili jsme tady docela hodně věcí, Harry a já.

"Bydlím tady," vysvětlím rozpačitě. "Albus našel tvou závěť. Nezlob se."

"Oh Moony, prosím tě. Můžeš tady bydlet, kdy se ti zachce. Ten dům ti patří stejně jako mně."

"TENTO DŮM TI NEPATŘÍ!" Deka spadne z portrétu a pronikavý hlas paní Blackové naplní halu od podlahy po strop. "Ty krvezrádná špíno, jak se opovažuješ přijít do tohoto domu a přitáhnout s sebou ty zrůdy?"

"Vidím tady jenom jednu zrůdu, matko," otočí se k ní Sirius, "a to přímo před sebou."

"Zmetku! Jsi ostudou mého lůna!"

"Tvého lůna? Prosím nestraš mě tak ohavnou představou."

Zajímavé, jak snadno zapadli do své rutiny, jako by nebyl sedm měsíců pryč, a ona zatím nevyla každou noc nad ztrátou svých dvou milovaných synů.

Na jednu stranu je úleva vidět, že se Sirius nezměnil. Ale zároveň jsem tak unavený, že se mi málem podlamují kolena. Cítím se tak, jako se obyčejně cítívám po úplňku. Je mi zle jen na to pomyslím. Jsem si úplně jistý, že má lykantropie, na rozdíl od magických schopností, nikam nezmizela. Moták a ještě vlkodlak; úžasná kombinace.

Cítím na sobě Severusův pohled; naučil jsem se jej poznat, za tu dobu, co jsme spolu. Podívám se do jeho rozevřených, unavených, hlubokých očí. Něco v tom pohledu mne nutí chtít víc, než jen oční kontakt – dotknout se, cítit ho – co bych za to nedal? A pak se v mé hlavě ozve tenký, bojácný hlásek: 'Jsi moták. Myslíš, že tě ještě bude potřebovat? Myslíš, že tě bude chtít?'

Vím, že já bych se nechtěl, být na jeho místě. Co jsem bez kouzel? Nic. Vůbec nic; magie byla mou součástí po celý život – byl jsem to _já_.

Dívám se na Siriuse, jak se se založenýma rukama hádá s matkou, a najednou mne napadne něco šokujícího. Co kdybych předem znal tu cenu? Souhlasil bych i tak?

Zdá se mi snad příliš vysoká - za Siriusův život, za jeho návrat?

Vyděsí mne pouhé pomyšení na něco takového. Není snad lidský život nejcennější ze všecho? Neudělal by on pro mě totéž?

Nevím.

Jsem opravdu zrůda; a jediný svého druhu.

"Zavři hubu, ty ježibabo!" Sirius přehodí přes portrét deku, tentokrát už nespadne. Obrátí se k nám. "Docela bych se napil. Co vy?"

Zajde k sekretáři a vytáhne láhev ohnivé whiskey. Načal ji on sám, víc než před půl rokem; Harry ani já moc nepijeme. Nalije si do jedné sklenky, druhou naplní pro mě a pak předvede pantomimu pomrkávání po Severusovi a mávání skleničkou, jako by váhal, jestli mu nalít.

Povzdechnu si; přál bych si, aby si to odpustil, zejména teď, když padám únavou. Navíc, Severus se whiskey ani nedotkne.

Myslím, že musím něco udělat, nějak to ujasnit. Ať je teď mezi mnou a Severusem cokoliv, nemůžu to nechat jen tak. Nemohu dovolit, aby situace zašla tak daleko, jako když jsme studovali v Bradavicích; věci se změnily. Musím to dát Siriusovi jasně najevo.

Postavím se vedle Severuse a podívám se na Siriuse. Není to snadné, oči mě pálí jako bych měl pod víčky písek. Podívám se Siriusovi do očí – i když dál nalévá ohnivou whiskey a usmívá se, myslím, že mě dokonale pochopil. Vždycky z nás byl nejchytřejší, taky přišel na to, že jsem vlkodlak.

"Nechci, aby mezi námi došlo k nedorozumění, Siriusi. My... Severus a já jsme spolu. Jestli ti to vadí, odejdu z tvého domu."

Řeknu to na rovinu a ignoruji vnitřní hlásek, který mě popichuje: 'Jsi moták, moták, nebude tě potřebovat, opustí tě, vykašle se na tebe.'

Uvědomuju si, že na tom nezáleží. Jestli mě Severus opustí... no, ať dělá, jak rozumí. Já musím udělat to, co musím. Celý život jsem se tomu vyhýbal. Věděl jsem co je správné, ale dělal jsem co se mi hodilo.

"Vzpamatuj se, Moony," Sirius mávne rukou v netypicky trapném gestu. "Řekl jsem ti, že ten dům je tvůj. Můžeš si tu dělat co chceš." Teď zní trochu, jako by se přemáhal. "Je to tvoje věc."

Všechno kromě slov ale svědčí o opaku. Je jako děcko, které se pokouší ukrýt svůj vztek. Nicméně řekl to – a já jsem mu vděčný. Doufám, že mu to vydrží.

"Tedy dokud nebudete souložit v mé posteli," zakončí svou řeč pokusem o vtip, který není moc přesvědčivý, ale já ho stejně oceňuji. Severus si odfrkne.

"Bez obav, nikdy jsem neměl nutkání dělat to na koberečku před krbem."

Sakra. Nemohl si to nechat pro sebe, že ne?

"Bacha na hubu, _Srabusi_." Vidím, že Sirius nenápadně sahá pro hůlku a Severus hmátne po své. "Možná ses vetřel do přízně Moonymu, ale na mě si nepřijdeš, ty všivý Smrtijede. Já vím svoje."

"Ty jsi vždycky věděl svoje, co, Blacku? Řekni, jaké je to v záhrobí? Horší než v Azkabanu?"

Sirius pobledne.

"Oh, já zapomněl," protáhne Severus. "Ty si to ani nepamatuješ."

Vybavím si jeho tichý hlas, který říká: 'Takové utrpení... lidská mysl nedokáže pochopit.'

"Tak dost!" Shodím ze stolu svou sklenku, která se rozletí na kusy. Vůně ohnivé whiskey naplní pokoj. Vrhnu nenávistný pohled na všechen ten nepořádek co jsem udělal a chřípí se mi chvěje. Pak střepy i kaluž zmizí a Severus schová hůlku. Jsem mu docela vděčný

"Musím jít," řekne. "Ráno učím. Sdělím Albusovi co se stalo."

Prosím neodcházej.

"A Harry," oživne Sirius. "Pošli sem Harryho."

"Pokud pan ředitel usoudí, že je to nezbytné."

Ještě jednou se na mě podívá, než odejde ke krbu; ve tváři má takový napjatý výraz, ten, kterému tak docela nerozumím. I když bych rád. Přál bych si znát jeho pocity. Přál bych si říct něco, co by jej přimělo zůstat. Přál bych si, aby chtěl se mnou zůstat...

"Nashle," řekne a hodí prášek do ohniště.

OwOwO

Kdybych někdy na chvíli zapochyboval zda jsme udělali správnou věc, když jsme Siriuse přivedli zpět, všechny mé pochyby by se rozplynuly při pohledu na jeho setkání s Harrym. Chlapec vyletěl z krbu, rozcuchaný, s oteklýma očima, rozespale ze sebe oklepal saze – a pak zvedl hlavu.

"Siriusi!" Je to skoro zavřísknutí – a v příští vteřině se vrhne Siriusovi kolem krku, rukama svírá jeho košili a tvář tiskne k Siriusově hrudi. Nikdy dřív jsem Harryho takhle neviděl; vždycky mi přišlo, že dává najevo snáz hněv než radost.

Ale teď se věší na Siriuse, tiskne se k němu, jako by se každá jedna buňka jeho těla chtěla sama přesvědčit, že Sirius je opravdový. Dýchá hlasitě a prudce, až příliš se to podobá vzlykání, a mezi nádechy pořád dokola opakuje:

"Siriusi. Siriusi."

Sirius poplácává Harryho po zádech, usmívá se tak trochu jako idiot.

"To bude v pohodě, Harry. Jsem tady."

Albus je sleduje unavenýma, soucitnýma očima. Myslím, že až se podívá na mě, ten soucit bude pryč.

A také přemýšlím o tom, že Severus se nevrátil, že nepřišel s Albusem a Harrym.

"Remusi," promluví Brumbál. Obrním se před jeho pohledem.

"Pane řediteli."

"Opravdu nevím, co bych měl říct."

To je novinka; a když už nic jiného, je mi ještě trapněji. Ale jestli on neví co říct, tak já bych něco měl.

"Jsem si dokonale vědomý čeho jsem se dopustil, pane. Pokud mne nahlásíte ministerstvu, pochopím to. Jen bych rád zdůraznil, že to byl _můj _nápad, a udělal jsem to sám."

Albus mne upřeně pozoruje a, těžko tomu uvěřit, v jeho pohledu je něco jako pobavení.

"Máte pravdu, Remusi. Jste už ve věku, kdy, předpokládám, byste měl být schopen předvídat následky svého jednání. Čili peskovat vás... podle mého názoru nemá smysl, souhlasíte?"

Nevím co na to říct, takže jen polknu a neříkám nic.

"Ale jak?" Harry se konečně odlepí od Siriuse, podívá se na Albuse a na mne a do jeho pohledu rychle proniká zloba. "Tvrdili jste, že je mrtvý!"

"Myslím, že jsem byl," pokrčí Sirius omluvně rameny. Je divné slyšet to zrovna od něj; je teď sice vyzáblý a bledý, ale neznám člověka, v jehož očích by planulo víc života. Myslím, že to byla právě jeho vůle k životu, co mu umožnilo přežít Azkaban a nedovolilo mu zmizet v říši mrtvých.

Albus mlčí; nehodlá mi nijak pomáhat.

"My..." začnu. "Já... jsem přivedl Siriuse zpátky s použitím nekromancie."

Z nějakého důvodu Harry nevypadá ani trochu překvapeně. Možná by tak vypadal, kdyby ho vychovali kouzelníci. Takhle se tváří přibližně ve smyslu 'a jako co jako, udělal jsi to snad poprvé?' V rukách pořád svírá Siriusovo oškubané oblečení, jako malé dítě, které se bojí, že jeho maminka odejde a už se nevrátí.

Pak se jeho výraz maličko změní.

"Není to to, co udělal Voldemort?"

"Ne," řeknu. "Ne tak docela."

"Mám snad červené oči, nebo co?" zeptá se Sirius.

"Tak to je v pořádku." Harry se ke mně obrátí a řekne velmi vážně. "Děkuju vám, profesore Lupine... Remusi."

Navrhl jsem mu, ať mi říká křestním jménem. Sirius se na mě podívá, naklání hlavu a jeho bledá tvář je oddaná a šťastná.

"Ano," řekne. "Děkuju ti, Moony."

Je to nesnesitelné. Naráz to nemůžu vystát. Děkují mně! Motákovi... motákovi!

Seberu se, odejdu nahoru do svého pokoje a ani se neohlédnu.

OwOwO

"Nevím, jestli se vám magické schopnosti vrátí," říká Albus. "Rád bych vás uklidnil, Remusi, ale opravdu to nevím. Mohly by."

Já vím, pomyslím si dutě. Nevrátí se. Závoj to naznačil dost jasně. 'Dohoda je nezrušitelná.' Musím si začít zvykat.

"Oh, a Remusi," dodá Brumbál. "Pokud jde o vaše udání Ministerstvu. Bylo by to poněkud komplikované. Sotva vás a Severuse mohu obvinit, že jste přivedli Siriuse Blacka zpět, když ministerstvo nikdy ani nezjistilo, že je mrtvý."

Na jednu stranu se mi ulevilo. Na druhou stranu nemám pocit, že by se tím něco změnilo. Stejně se zas přistihnu, jak mávám hůlkou a říkám 'Lumos' nebo 'Accio', jen abych zase zjistil, že se nestane vůbec nic.

Co jsem čekal? Měli jsme dohodu, zaplatil jsem. Doufal jsem snad, že cena nebude tak vysoká?

Severus mne varoval, či snad ne? Severus...

Stojím před ohništěm a dívám se na mísu letaxu. Tolikrát jsem prostě shrábl hrst prášku a přenesl se do jeho bytu, úplně automaticky. Teď vůbec nejsem schopný to udělat.

A nejsem si jistý, zda bych byl vítaný.

"Moony," ozve se za mnou měkce Sirius. "Chceš, abych tě za ním přenesl?"

Jeho nabídka je hodně velkorysá, když vezmu v úvahu, jak Severuse nesnáši. Potřesu hlavou, aniž bych se na něj podíval. Severusovi přece nic nebrání, aby se přenesl sem. A když to neudělal...

"Tak je to správné, máš recht," řekne Sirius. Vím, že si nedokáže pomoct, aby z toho neměl radost. Snaží se mě povzbudit, ale Merline, musí znít tak spokojeně? "Ani na toho mizeru nemysli. Jestli je schopný dát ti takhle kopačky – buď rád, že ho máš z krku."

Snažím se neucuknout. Proč mi to říká? Nechápe to nebo co? Nechci to poslouchat; třeba mi ani žádné kopačky nedal, vždyt je to teprve jeden den. Co je to vůbec za blbé slovo, 'kopačky', jsem snad holka?

Co když se mu něco stalo? To přece nemůžu vědět! Ale Albus tu byl dvakrát a neříkal nic; taky Harry tu strávil celý večer, a Hermiona s Ronem přišli na návštěvu.

"Nepotřebujeme toho slizouna," ozve se za mnou Sirius. "Máš mě, Remusi."

Rychle se otočím a musím se tvářit nějak divně, protože Sirius o krok ustoupí. Dívá se ublíženě a nechápavě. Neříkám nic, kdybych něco řekl, mrzelo by mě to. Takže jen odejdu nahoru a zavřu za sebou dveře.

Mám jeho! Co tím chce říct, že mám jeho? Mám jeho, aby sledoval, jak se ze mě stal moták, aby byl u toho, když jsem ztratil své schopnosti?

Jsem sám. Jako jsem býval sám vždycky a ve všem.

OwOwO

V noci se mi Sirius vnutí do pokoje. Není oholený, vlasy, ustřižené po ramena, má rozcuchané a _táhne _z něj whiskey. Podívá se na mě opilýma, nešťastnýma očima a zabublá:

"Moony. Moc mě to mrzí, Moony."

Co tě mrzí? Že zase žiješ?

Oči mu sklouznou k mé ruce, svírající hůlku, a vypadají ještě něšťastněji, jestli je to vůbec možné. Rozzlobí mě, že mne přistihl s hůlkou v ruce, i když je to má vina, ne jeho.

"Moony."

Jestli ještě jednou takhle vysloví mé jméno, uřknu ho. Oh moment; nemůžu.

"Nevěděl jsem to, Moony."

_Jak _bys to mohl vědět? Já jsem to taky nevěděl.

A kdybych to věděl?

Myslím, že jsem mu nikdy neodpustil ten vtípek na Severuse v šestém ročníku, když riskoval moji svobodu a můj život, jen aby dal někomu za vyučenou. Vím, že to tak nemyslel, omluvil se mi a já tvrdil, že mu odpouštím – ale hluboko v srdci cítím, že jsem ho pak bral jinak, měl jsem ho od té doby míň rád než naše ostatní přátele. Proto jsem tak rychle uvěřil, že zradil Jamese a zabil Petera.

A pak se před třemi lety vrátil, nevinný, tolik toho vytrpěl – a byl jediný, kdo mi zůstal. Potřeboval mne a já potřeboval jeho, byli jsme v tom sami.

A teď zase žije, vůbec si nepamatuje, že byl sedm měsíců po smrti, vůbec nemá důvod nějak oceňovat, co jsme pro něj udělali – a já... ze mě je moták.

"Prosím odejdi, Siriusi," řeknu. "Prosím."

Když se po dlouhé chvíli ticha zavřou dveře, zírám vztekle na svoji hůlku. Měl bych ji zlomit – nebo spálit – k čemu mi teď je? Nebudu si nechávat upomínky na něco, co se nikdy nevrátí.

Oh Merline, jak se s tímhle srovnám? Když jsem zjistil, že je ze mě vlkodlak – byl jsem tenkrát mnohem mladší, dítě, nevěděl jsem, že to znamená celý život se s tím vyrovnávat, celý život to nějak překonávat. Dnes už vím svoje.

Teď už nejsem dost silný, nebo hloupý, abych lpěl na životě bez ohledu na cokoliv.

Nemusím přece žít, když nebudu chtít, mám pravdu? Nebojím se – konec konců, mrtvý už jsem byl. Nedopadnu jako Sirius, protože budu umírat vědomě a dobrovolně. Nebude žádná bolest, žádné ponížení, žádné přežívání ze dne na den.

Mohu to udělat. Je to tak snadné.

Ne.

Prudce si přitáhnu kolena k hrudi a obejmu je. Ne; neudělám to. Nejsem takový slaboch. Nemůžu to Siriusovi udělat, nechat ho tady s pocitem viny, který by jistě měl. Nemůžu ho tu nechat samotného.

Protože ve skutečnosti _byl _se mnou. Jako James, jako Peter, každou noc, kdy jsem se proměnil. Stali se kvůli mně zvěromágy. Jestli mě potřebuje, zůstanu s ním.

A nedokážu opustit Severuse. 'Ale on tě opustil,' trvá si na svém hlásek v mé hlavě, ale já ho umlčím. Jestli mě opustil – musím to vědět jistě. A i kdyby to udělal...

Tak stejně nezemřu.

Možná, že jemu na mně nezáleží, možná, že jeho city nebyly zas až tak hluboké. Ale vím naprosto přesně co _já _cítím k němu – a to se nezmění nikdy.

OwOwO

Ráno má Sirius kocovinu. Sedí u stolu, drží se za hlavu a úpí. Já objímám dlaněmi hrnek kávy a pomstychtivě říkám:

"Hlavně si to pamatuj, až se zas příště rozhodneš stáhnout celou flašku sám."

"Mám pocit jako bych pil hypogrifí chcanky."

"Co já vím? Já jsem tolik času s Klofanem nestrávil."

"Klofan!" Zvedne pomačkaný obličej a prosebně se na mě podívá: "Myslíš, že by mi ho mohli vrátit?"

"Brumbál ho poslal do Krásnohůlek. Myslím, že je mu tam líp, potřebuje se občas proletět. Lepší, než být zamčený v jedné místnosti."

"Jasně, máš pravdu," řekne Sirius slabým hlasem.

Je mi ho líto a natáhnu ruku, abych ho poplácal po paži, takové bezmyšlenkovité, uklidňující gesto.

V téže chvíli se zeleně zableskne v krbu a vyklopýtá z něj černá postava.

Severus si rozvážně oklepává rukáv pláště, ačkoliv já si nemyslím, že by saze mohly zanechat na jeho černých šatech viditelné stopy. Pak se na nás podívá.

Tvář si nijak nezamaskoval, jizva na voskové kůži ostře vystupuje a září. Vypadá jako by celé dny nespal. V očích má znepokojený výraz.

"Ahoj Severusi," řeknu konečně.

Vypadá to, že zapomněl že člověk má pozdravit když někam přijde.

"Remusi. Blacku. Blacku," zopakuje, "můžeš nás na chvilku omluvit?"

Chystá se mi říct, že je mezi námi konec. Alespoň má dost slušnosti říct mi to na rovinu. Pamatuju si, co říkala Tonksová, když jsem ji nechal: 'Těžko ti můžu bránit.'

Sirius se na mě tázavě zadívá, přikývnu. Mumlá něco o tom, že ho 'vyhání z vlastního domu'.

"Black. Nasraný a nacamraný. Takže všecko při starém?" zúží Severus oči. Sirius zavrčí.

"Poslouchej mě, ty otrapo. Jestli Moonynu jenom zkřivíš vlásek na hlavě..."

"Siriusi," přeruším ho. "Tohle zvládnu sám."

Podívá se na mě, kývne a odejde. Zírám na Severuse, který tam postává s rukama ovinutýma kolem těla, jako by mu byla zima.

Jeho přítomnost ve mně něco spouští, neodolatelnou touhu vstát a obejmout ho, cítit jeho vůni, dotýkat se jeho ne-až-tak-čistých vlasů svými rty. Připomenu si, že věci se změnily, že už by pravděpodobně neocenil, kdybych se na něj pokusil sáhnout.

"Sedni si prosím," řeknu.

Sedne si proti mně ke stolu, blízko, ale chtěl bych ho blíž. Hned zase vyskočím.

"Dal by sis kafe?"

Ani nečekám na odpověď, jdu ke kamnům a sundám z police šálek. Jsem pyšný, že se mi prsty skoro vůbec neklepou. Sleduju, jak bílý šálek plní téměř černá tekutina a pak ho odnesu ke stolu.

Severusovy černé oči na mě zírají z bledé tváře.

"Remusi," povzdechne si. "Jde o to, co se ti stalo."

Ne, nechci to slyšet! Nestojím o soucit. Jestli to chceš ukončit, prostě to udělej.

"I mně se něco stalo," řekne.

Zůstanu na něj civět. Jistě; oba jsme souhlasili, že zaplatíme. Ale on o své schopnosti přece nepřišel? Vždyť používá hůlku i letax.

"Podívej se na tohle," vyhrne si rukáv.

Celé paže má dost zjizvené, přišel k tomu ve svém zajetí, ale já se dívám jen na místo, kde bývalo jeho Znamení zla. Lebka je pryč; místo ní vidím červenožlutý erb, lva a malá písmenka, která sotva dokážu rozluštit. 'RL' a 'SB.'

Chvilku jen mlčím a vyjeveně hledím.

"Velmi zábavné, že?" řekne Severus kysele a shrne si rukáv. "Předpokládám, že ta zkurvená věc se musela dobře bavit, když mě podřídila dvěma Nebelvírům."

"To je..." začnu a zase zmlknu. "To je znamení podřízenosti?"

"Co jiného to může být?"

"Mně a Siriusovi?"

"Ano," okřikne mě. Zřejmě mu dochází trpělivost.

"Jak je to možné?"

"Zajímá tě technické provedení, Lupine? Nemám ponětí. Všiml jsem si toho, až když jsem to uviděl. Ale předpokládám, že mě to označilo podobně, jako Pán zla označuje své služebníky."

Vyschne mi v ústech a chvilku trvá, než to dokážu vyslovit:

"Chová se to stejně jako Znamení zla?"

Tohle se mi nelíbí; nejsem žádný Voldemort. Já jsem si ho neoznačil.

"V podstatě ano. Symbolizuje to moc, kterou má nade mnou ten, komu jsem podřízený." Zkřiví obličej, hloubka nenávisti v jeho očích je skoro děsivá. Aspoň, že neřekl '_vaši _moc nade mnou'. "Podřízený nemůže svému pánovi fyzicky ublížit. Nemůže neuposlechnout jeho přímý rozkaz. Nemůže neodpovědět na přímou otázku. Když ho jeho pán zavolá, musí přijít," uzavře s povzdechem.

"Řekl jsi 'fyzicky ublížit'. Znamená to, že mu může ublížit nějak jinak?"

"Zřejmě ano," odfrkne si. "Já jsem to Pánovi zla udělal. Myslím, že byl _hluboce _zklamaný, když se dozvěděl o mé zradě."

"A na přímou otázku – můžeš lhát?"

"To můžu."

No, pak to není tak zlé, ne? Napadne mě ještě něco.

"Ale jestli tohle nahradilo Znamení zla – znamená to, že jsi osvobozený od Volde... ty-víš-koho?"

Vím, že vždycky nerad slyšel Voldemortovo jméno. Ani teď se mu to možná nelíbí.

"Ano, podle všeho."

"Ale to je skvělé!"

V posledních měsících bylo svolávání pro něj velmi kruté, protože nemohl přijít. Byly noci, že jsem jej musel až do rána konejšit v náručí, protože bolestí nemohl spát.

"Skvělé?" Horní ret se mu zkřiví a odhalí zuby v tak zlostné grimase, že ucouvnu. "Ztratil jsem svobodu. Navždycky."

Rozumím; když měl Znamení zla, mohl si dělat naděje, že jednou zmizí, kdyby se Harrymu podařilo Voldemorta porazit. Ale tohle nové – mu zůstane dokud já a Sirius budeme žít.

Zajímavá ironie, když právě on Siriusovi život vrátil.

"Jsem připoutaný k tomu _paku_, jsem mu podřízený," šeptá Severus. "I tobě..."

"Počkej, ale když už nemám magické schopnosti, neznamená to, že to na mě nefunguje?"

"Ne," zamrazí mě jeho hlas, "neznamená." Ve tváři má výraz jako by čekal, že si to hned vyzkouším, že od něj budu chtít něco nepříjemného, případně bolestivého. "Požadovalo to, abych tě informoval o tvé moci. Pálilo to jak čert."

Znamení je opuchlé a zanícené. Ale jeho řeči mě začínají rozčilovat. Chápu správně, že mi to neprozradil proto, že by mi věřil, ale jen proto, že to jinak nešlo?

"Ty snad nevíš," řeknu co nejvyrovnanějším hlasem, "že bych nikdy nezneužil své moci nad tebou?"

Propaluje mě rozzlobeným, ublíženým pohledem, s takovým pomateným výrazem nedůvěry a naděje, že se mi sevře srdce.

Neví to. Samozřejmě, jak by mohl vědět, že mu neublížím? Tolikrát už mu bylo ublíženo, tolika způsoby. A já jsem tam vždycky nebyl, abych ho ochránil.

Také jsem o něm pochyboval.

"Severusi," kleknu si na židli naproti němu a podívám se mu do očí. "Přísahám, že tohle bude poprvé a naposled, kdy úmyslně používám své moci nad tebou. Prosím odpověz mi. Kdyby nebylo toho znamení, z vlastní vůle – když víš, co se ze mě stalo, a že to tak možná zůstane – chtěl bys se mnou ještě být?"

"Ano," odpoví. Velmi přirozeně a trochu překvapeně, jako by neexistovala jiná odpověď.

Natáhnu se k němu přes stůl a přitisknu své rty na jeho.

Je to tak známé, jeho ústa se odevzdávají mým, naše jazyky se setkávají, dokonce i chutná jako vždycky – po kávě bez cukru a mátové zubní pastě – a sevře mé paže a přitáhne si mě blíž. Zasténá, když jemně stisknu zuby jeho ret.

Na chvíli vůbec nevnímám svět kolem – načež se zřítím na stůl... měl jsem si uvědomit, že má poloha nebyla nejstabilnějí.

Severus si odfrkne. Vstaneme a sejdeme se na půl cestě kolem stolu, vezmu jeho obličej do dlaní a opájím se pocitem, že mi patří, který nemá nic do činění s nějakým znamením.

Poprvé od jeho návratu cítím, že je opravdu se mnou.

"Remusi," řekne naléhavým hlasem, který slyším tak rád, že mám pocit, jako by mi v hlavě něco vybuchlo.

"Ano," otírám svůj nos o jeho ve velmi hloupém a velmi příjemném gestu. Jistá moje část si to s ním chce rozdat tady a teď přímo na stole, sevřít jeho penis ústy a nepřestávat, dokud oba nepadneme vyčerpáním. Ale jiná část si přeje udělat to pomalu a důkladně, vychutnat si každý okamžik.

Odtrhneme se od sebe. Severus má divoký pohled a tváře zčervenalé vzrušením. Nikdy se mi nezdál krásnější. Chci ho zase políbit.

"Jdeme," vezmu ho za ruku a táhnu ho pryč z kuchyně.

Na schodišti stojí se sklenkou whiskey v ruce Sirius, zcela zahloubaný do diskuze s portrétem svého dávno mrtvého pra-pra-bratrance.

Severus se zastaví a já taky ztuhnu.

"Musíš mu to říct, co?"

"Není třeba," odpoví jedovatě. "Odposlouchával nás. Přestalo to pálit."

Sirius se k nám otočí, se smíšeným výrazem v očích. Snažím se jej rozluštit: je to škodolibá radost, zlomyslnost, nebo výsměch? Já jsem mohl slíbit, že své moci nezneužiju – ale Sirius? Sirius, který ho nenávidí?

Postavím se před Severuse.

"Siriusi."

"Nepotřebuju, aby ses mě zastával, Lupine," zasyčí Severus a snaží se mě odstrčit.

"Moony. Nemusíš se do toho plést." Sirius vypadá nejistě, dívá se na podlahu, ale pak odvážně zvedne oči k Severusovi. "Chci tomu mizerovi něco říct. Považuješ mě snad za naprostou sketu, která nemá poněcí o cti, Snape?"

Severus si odfrkne tak, že je mi jeho odpověď předem jasná.

"Nuže, Blacku, vlastně ano."

Sirius sevře pěsti, sklenka se povážlivě zachvěje. Pak se s nesmírným úsilím ovládne.

"Slyšel jsem, co jsi Remusovi říkal. Pochopil jsem to. Mám nad tebou moc. Ale myslíš si, že vděčnost je pro mě jen prázdné slovo? Ty a Moony jste mě odtamtud dostali. Jsem tvůj dlužník, Snape."

Vím, že to myslí vážně, a jsem na něj tak hrdý že to dokázal říct, že to nakonec uznal.

"Míříš tím někam, Blacku?"

K čertu s ním, to mu to nemůže trochu usnadnit?

Myslím, že totéž si myslí Sirius. Usrkne whiskey a s námahou pokračuje:

"Přísahám, že nikdy nezneužiju své moci, abych ti ublížil. Ani tě nebudu nutit, aby sis ublížil sám."

"Nebudeš mě ponižovat," přidá Snape chladně.

"Nebudu tě ponižovat."

"A nebudeš toho zneužívat pro své pobavení."

"Nebudu toho zneužívat pro své pobavení," procedí Sirius skrze stisknuté zuby. "Můžu pro tebe ještě něco udělat? Nechceš třeba, abych se ti poklonil?"

"Abych viděl, jak se tady rozplácneš, ty ochlasto?"

Několik momentů Sirius zápasí sám se sebou, nakonec se přemůže.

"Tak jo. Ukaž mi to!"

"Blacku, ty zmetku," zasyčí Snape a se zkřivenou tváří si vyhrne rukáv. Sirius hledí na znamení, a pak mu to dojde.

"Oh, promiň... Přímý rozkaz. Já zapomněl."

"Jak bych mohl očekávat, že si budeš pamatovat něco, o čem jsme se bavili již před několika minutami?"

Sirius na něj zírá.

Přistoupím k Severusovi a položím mu ruku na paži. Jak mezi nimi budu moct existovat, když se k sobě chovají takhle? Ale pak se Severus nakloní blíž, maličko vyjde vstříc mému doteku a když mě přes rukáv zahřeje teplo, vycházející z jeho paže, mám pocit, že by se to mohlo podařit.

Nějak to zvládnem.

**KONEC**


End file.
